


Something Easy

by iaminarage



Series: Make Me Happy 'verse [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: (or the surrogate family), M/M, Make Me Happy Backstory ficlet, Meet the Family, Zeke Michelakos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine goes with Zeke to visit Brandon's family for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Easy

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is a Make Me Happy Backstory ficlet. It probably won't make too much sense if you haven't read Make Me Happy and the backstory ficlet Hold Our Breaths Tonight. Thanks to digopheliadug for the read through.

The first time Blaine spent much time with Zeke’s surrogate parents was the summer after their freshman year. Laura and Jason had come to USC a few times to see Zeke, but they'd only had a few minutes here and there.

Blaine and Zeke spent the first week of July with the Amerys, hanging out with Zeke’s adopted family and seeing the places Zeke had grown up. It was clear pretty quickly that Laura always seemed to have an eye on Blaine, and it made him nervous.

Brandon said that Laura looked at him like he was a particularly tangled mess of code that she couldn't figure out.

The attention made Blaine overly eager to please. He wanted to prove to Zeke’s adopted family that he deserved Zeke, even after everything.

On their third night there, Zeke found him in the kitchen washing dishes from a cookie baking session long after everyone else had gone to bed.

Zeke shook his head and gave Blaine a knowing smile before he took Blaine’s hand and pulled him upstairs.

“I should finish cleaning!” Blaine protested.

“Tomorrow,” Zeke replied. Then he pulled Blaine into his room.

Blaine sat on the side of the bed and watched as Zeke quietly got ready for bed. He grinned when Zeke changed into Blaine’s pajamas instead of his own.

When he was finished changing, Zeke came over and stood in between Blaine’s knees so that he could wrap his arms around Blaine’s neck and kiss him softly. Blaine reciprocated, clutching Zeke’s waist and pulling him closer.

The kiss was disappointingly short. Zeke pulled away long before Blaine was ready and looked down at Blaine with a concerned expression.

Zeke brushed the back of one hand over Blaine’s cheek and said, “I love you.”

Blaine smiled up at him. Zeke’s “I love yous” were still rarely spoken out loud. He was working on saying it more often, but Blaine was also learning to speak Zeke’s language. Zeke was more likely to say, “I love you” by listening to and caring about all of Blaine's stories, by noticing when Blaine was having a bad day and surprising him with ice cream, by turning to Blaine when he needed comfort and making the effort to put things into words. But sometimes the words were what Blaine needed most, and Zeke had gotten much better at telling when.

“I love you, too,” Blaine replied, catching Zeke’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm.

“That's all she's looking for,” Zeke replied.

“Glad she picked something easy,” Blaine said, and pulled Zeke in for another kiss.

Blaine tried to relax a little more around Laura for the rest of the week. He wasn't always successful, but Zeke helped him remember with smiles and soft touches whenever he noticed that Blaine was trying too hard.

When Blaine left Sacramento to go back to LA a week later, Laura hugged him tightly and told him that she was glad that Zeke had found someone as wonderful as him, and that he was welcome back any time.


End file.
